Riko Izayoi
Riko Izayoi (十六夜リコ Izayoi Riko?) is one of the two main protagonists in Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. She is a thirteen years old girl from the witch world who is rather weak with magic. Riko's alter ego is the legendary Cure Magical (キュアマジカル''Kyua Majikaru''?). Her catchprase is "All according to my calculations" (計算通りだから''Keisandōri Dakara''?). Info *Season:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Age:13 (Young), 19 (Older) *Gender:Female *Eyes color:Magenta *Hair color:Purple (Riko)/ Lilac (Cure Magical) *Homeland:Magic World *Relatives:Riz (Older Sister), Lien (Father), Lilia (Mother) *First Appearance:Episode 1 *Alias:Cure Magical *Theme color:Purple (Eternal), Red (Ruby), Blue (Sapphire), Yellow (Topez) *Voice actor:Yui Horie History Meeting Mirai Asahina and becoming Cure Magical She is out one night flying on her broom while looking for the Linkle Stone Emerald. As she spins out of control, she falls into a tree and grabs onto a branch, boasting to a nearby cat that she meant to do that, but falls as the branch snaps. The next morning, she is out searching again. Almost falling off her broom, she notices a girl had dropped something. She decides to tell her then slowly floats away again but the girl chases after her and tells her she saw her last night. She introduces herself as Asahina Mirai and asks to be her friend but Riko tells her she is in a hurry and speaks the magic words "Cure Up! Ra-pa-pa!" and takes off on the broom once more as Mirai grabs on and tells her not to leave. Having one more passenger than usual, Riko runs out of energy and the broom loses its magic. As both girls start to fall, Riko's pendant begins to glow and she notices that Mirai has the same one but in pink. They both float in the air for a while as they are both surprised that they have the same pendant but soon fall back down after realizing they are hungry. Mirai treats the Riko to strawberry melon bread to restore her energy and she asks if she can ride her broom. Riko tells her that it's only built for one person but since she helped her with getting something to eat, she decides to show Mirai some magic. She demonstrates her magic on a cat, trying to make it speak but is only able to make it yap and say "blah, blah" repeatedly. Mirai suggests for Riko to use her magic on Mofurun. She tells Mirai that it's impossible because toys can't talk in the first place. Mirai tells her that her grandmother gave Mofurun to her when she was born so they are like siblings and she wishes she was able to talk to it. After being thanked by Mirai again, Riko decides to finally introduce herself. She decides to part ways with Mirai and keep searching for the Linkle Stone Emerald but Mirai decides to tag along anyway, wondering why both their pendants where shining. They are then approached by a mysterious person named Batty, who is also looking for the Linkle Stone Emerald. Riko asks him what he knows about the Linkle Stones but Mirai drags Riko with her and runs away, saying she feels a dangerous presence from the person. But Batty appears in front of them again, talks about the Linkle Stones and decides to attack the girls. Riko activates her magic broom and tries to get away with Mirai. Batty still catches up to them and summons a Yokubal from a nearby truck and flies after them. Mofurun is blown away from Mirai's basket from the wind and Riko catches it but is knocked off her broom by the Yokubal. Mirai manages to grab her hand in time but falls off the broom while still holding onto it. Batty mocks Riko about not being able to do anything from the start and she begins chanting "Cure Up! Ra-pa-pa! Monster go far away!" Batty laughs at her but Mirai joins in and chants with Riko. As they grip their hands and chant the magic words one more time, their purple and pink pendants turn to golden ones as Mofurun's appearance changes. By inserting their pendants into Mofurun's bow-tie, the girls then transform into Pretty Cure, Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. They manage to dodge the Yokubal's attacks and soon defeat it. After they turn back to normal, Mirai looks for Mofurun and finds out he is now living and able to speak. Riko takes Mirai to the station saying she needs to return to her school and tell someone about what happened. She uses a special card to change the train station's appearance so that they will be able to go to the Magic World's Magic Academy. Arriving at Magic School As both girls are on their way to the Magic World on a magic trained pulled by a giant snail named Snailiner, Riko wonders how Mofurun is now able to speak. Mofurun says he just really wanted to talk with Mirai. Riko guesses that it must be connected to them become Pretty Cure. Mirai asks Riko what Pretty Cure are and she tells her that they are the magicians of legend and becomes excited knowing that she will be praised by the professors for become one. Riko then treats Mirai to a frozen orange and decides to show her more of her magic by thawing it out but only manages to do so halfway as Mirai mentions it's still cold and hard, yet tasty. After finally reaching the Magic School, Mirai mentions how Riko's wand is amazing and that she wants one too, but Riko tells her that magic wands are only given to magicians from birth. The Head Teacher then appears and scolds Riko for leaving the Magic World and bringing a human with her without permission. Riko quickly tells her that she and Mirai became Pretty Cure but she does not believe her and tells her she will be discussing her punishment with the Principal. She tells Riko to wait in the classroom or else she will be expelled. Mirai feels that it's her fault but Riko tells her it's not and admits she is not good at magic and decided to travel to the No Magic World to find the Linkle Stone Emerald to impress her professors. After Mirai revives confidence from Mofurun and her glowing Linkle Stone Diamond, she decides to talk to the Principal herself and tells Riko to stay in the classroom. While waiting for Mirai, Riko wonders why she is so eager to help her since they only just met. Worried that she might have gotten lost, Riko disobeys the Head Teacher's warnings and goes outside to look for Mirai. She then saves her from Batty by flying into him on her broom and knocks him over, saying she meant to do that. Mirai thanks Riko for saving her and they transform into Pretty Cure again and defeat the Yokubal with Diamond Eternal. Riko asks Mirai how she got a magic wand as the Principal appears and tells her she received it from the Wand Tree. Riko is startled and Mirai only realizes that the man is in fact the Principal and tells him that they became Pretty Cure, only to be interrupted by him as he tells them he would like them to attend classes together, which surprises the both of them. Appearance She has magenta eyes and long dark purple hair with part of it held up with a light pink pom-pom. She also wears a dark purple dress with light purple sleeves and purple flowers painted around the skirt. She also wears gray shoes and short purple socks. In summer, she wears a purple suspendable dress with lilac colored ruffles on the hem of the skirt. On the straps are lilac colored bows. She wears a puffy sleeved lilac colored shirt underneath the dress, that has a small red bow on the collar and small light purple bows on the purple part of the shirt. Her white socks are ankle length and her shoes are purple. When she is older, she wears a long-sleeved white blouse with a red bow near the top of the bodice. Her skirt is knee-length and is dark purple with a lighter shade of purple lining the bottom. She also wears black tights and purple shoes. Her hair is now in a ponytail with two pairs of loose strands hanging from the sides of her face and from further back. As Cure Magical, her hair lengthens to her back and becomes purple. She also has two wing-like twin-tails held up in a red bow. Her witch hat is black with a star on it and a light purple frill under it. There is also a string of gold beads with a star and a pink pom-pom at the end. Her dress is purple with a dark purple collar and midsection with two pink and yellow bows. On the top there is a light purple jewel with a red ribbon at the bottom with a white wing-like lining on top and a red bow in the back. She also wears a light yellow cape that reaches her back. Her gloves are purplish-black and reach her elbows as well as purplish-black boots with purple toe-tips. Like Cure Miracle, she also wears gold bracelets. In her Ruby Style form, she wears a red and black dress with long red sleeves that are trimmed with white fluff. She has a red and white bow with a ruby stone in the center on her chest with pink bows on each side of her waist. There is a red skirt underneath. She also wears dark red leg warmers and red shoes with stars decorated on them. Her hair is styled in twin-tails tied with red ribbons. In her Sapphire Style form, her hair is styled in a ponytail with a braid around her head with a light blue ribbon weaved in it with stars decorating it. Her hat has two red feathers jutting from it. The top is dark blue with a blue and light blue-layered skirt with a purple/pink gradient skirt underneath. Around her waist is two belts with a star and a pearl. She also wears a blue sleeveless coat with a light blue ribbon with a sapphire in the center with a gold tassel hanging from it. The bottom also has tassels at the ends. Her arm warmers are blue and reach her upper arm and has a light blue wrap around her arms. She also wears blue sandals and leg warmers. In her Topaz Style form, her hair is styled in huge braids in the back and she wears a hat that looks like pudding. Her dress is yellow and orange with a dark orange bow with a topaz in the center on her chest. The skirt has light pink frosting-like ribbons around it. The orange-brown belt is similar to Cure Twinkle's. The skirt underneath is similar to Cure Miracle's in this form. She also wears flowing orange wristbands with a frosting dollop at the ends. Her boots are long and are orange and dark red with fluffy light yellow ankle bands. Personality She is a thirteen year old girl who attends a school in the magic world. She is great at studying but her magic is quite weak due to her ability of using it, this makes her hope to become a respectable witch sometime in the future. When she lives with Mirai, her life becomes a little less worrisome and more bright. Riko is unsure of what she wants to do in the future and often worries about it. Relationships Mirai Asahina Her partner. Mirai admire her when they first met and want her to teach her about magic. She met Mirai after she told her that she had dropped her teddy bear. Mirai thanks her and they soon notice they have the same pendents, making them both curious. After being attacked by Batty, the two girls transform into Pretty Cure to defeat the Yokubal. After this they travel to the Magic World to consult someone about what had happened. Mofurun Her mascot partner. Kotoha Hanami She helped raise Ha as a child and was happy to reunite with her after their battle with Dokuroxy. Riko is also very surprised by Ha's magical ability. Riz Her elder sister, who is a Magic School's teacher. When they were young, Riz was Riko's role model, but after Riz became a student in Magic School, their relationship became strained due to being separated, and things became even worse when Riko became a student and found out that, in spite of imitating her sister, she didn't have the same talent when it came to practical magic. However, Riko still loves her sister, and is determined to one day surpass her. Lien Her father. she feel nervous at him first when he visit No Magic World but was able to talk to him. Lilia Her mother. She get nervous at her initially but she was trying to keep Riko happy when she told the other the story that Lilia read for Riko when she was young. Powers To transform, she need Mofurun and Linkle Stone Dia. Ruby Ruby Style (ルビースタイル Rubī Sutairu?) The form along with Cure Miracle. To transform, she must be with Mirai and have her Linkle Stone Ruby and say the phrase Cure Up・RaPaPa!. She can perform Ruby Passionale in this form. Sapphire Sapphire Style (サファイアスタイル Safaia Sutairu?) The form along with Cure Miracle. To transform, she must be with Mirai and have her Linkle Stone Sapphire and say the phrase Cure Up・RaPaPa!. She can perform Sapphire Smartish in this form. Topaz Topaz Style (トパーズスタイル Topāzu Sutairu?) The form along with Cure Miracle. To transform, she must be with Mirai and have her Linkle Stone Topaz and say the phrase Cure Up・RaPaPa!. She can perform Topaz Esperanza in this form. Alexandrite Alexandrite Style (アレキサンドライトスタイル Arekisandoraito Sutairu?) The form along with Cure Miracle and Felice. To transform, she must already be in her Dia Style, and she must be with Riko and Kotoha. She should have Mofurun, her Linkle Stone Alexandrite and the Rainbow Carriage to perform Extreme Rainbow in this form. Attack * Diamond Eternal (ダイヤモンド・エターナル Daiyamondo Etānaru?) Her first attack with Cure Miracle. She first performs it in episode 2 and must have her Linkle Stone Dia and Linkle Stick to perform this attack. * Ruby Passionale (ルビー・パッショナーレ Rubī Passhonāre?) Her second attack with Cure Miracle. She first performs it in episode 3 and must have her Linkle Stone Ruby and Linkle Stick to perform this attack. * Sapphire Smartish (サファイア・スマーティッシュ Safaia Sumātisshu?) Her third attack with Cure Miracle. She first performs it in episode 7 and must have her Linkle Stone Sapphire and Linkle Stick to perform this attack. * Topaz Esperanza (トパーズ・エスペランサ Topāzu Esuperansa?) Her forth attack with Cure Miracle. She first performs it in episode 11 and must have her Linkle Stone Topaz and Linkle Stick to perform this attack. * Linkle Aquamarine (リンクルアクアマリン Rinkuru Akuamarin?) Her solo attack. To use it, she must have her Linkle Stick and the Linkle Stone Aquamarine. She summons her Linkle Stick and places the Linkle Stone Aquamarine on the stick and summons a cold breeze that freezes the Yokubal. *'Extreme Rainbow' (エクストリームレインボー Ekusutorīmu Reinbō?) Her group attack with Cure Miracle and Felice. She must be in her over The Rainbow Style and have the Linkle Stone Alexandrite to insert onto the Mofurun's bow to perform it. *'Heartful Rainbow' (ハートフルレインボー Hātofuru Reinbō?) Her group attack with Cure Miracle, Felice and Mofurun. It only perform in Maho Girls Pretty Cure: Miraculous Transformation! Cure Mofurun!. Etymology Riko (リコ?): Riko has no meaning in katakana but in kanji, it has two meanings. It can mean 'jasmine child' with this kanji (莉子) or 'truthful child' with this kanji (理子). Izayoi (十六夜?) means "sixteen-day-old moon". A sixteen-day-old moon has just passed its fullest phase, so it is at this point that its brightness begins to decline Cure Magical means something that can be produced by or as if it is magic. Trivia *She is the fifth Cure to wear gloves, after Cure Moonlight, Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle and her team mate, Cure Miracle. **She, however, doesn't wear gloves in her Style Forms. *She is the first Cure to have powers outside her Cure form due to coming from the Magic World and being a witch. **Her theme color is purple while her eyes are pink, which is Cure Miracle's theme color and vise versa. *She is the sixth Cure to come from another world, the first four being Cure Beat, Cure Muse, Cure Sword, Cure Princess, and Cure Scarlet. *She is the first Cure to keep a hair accessory that she wears as a civilian to still be seen when she is transformed as Cure Magical. *She has no gold bracelets around her ankles. She only has them around her wrists unlike Miracle who has them both around her wrists and ankles, Unlike Cure Miracle. *She shares her voice actress with Tsumugi Orihara from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!:Ballerina of the Doll Kingdom. *She shares her name from Riko Furuya from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *She is the sixth Cure to have her given name in Katakana, preceded by Love Momozono, Ellen Kurokawa, Ako Shirabe, Mana Aida and Towa Akagi. *Her birthday is on 12 November. This makes her zodiac a Scorpio, like Mai Mishou, Nozomi Yumehara and Makoto Kenzaki. *When her wand was created, it was blessed by a shooting star. This is why Riz gave her pendant, which was the Linkle Stone Dia, to Riko, because she thought it was a sign that Riko would become an even greater magician than Riz. *Her birthday is on November 12, making her zodiac a Scorpio. *She is the first Cure whose family members first names start with "L". Riko's official spelling of her name is "Liko", so she too fits in with her family members of her name starting with "L". *She, along with Mirai, are part of a group of characters who will comprise Japan's "ambassadors of Japanese culture" for the 2020 Tokyo Summer Olympics, alongside many other popular anime characters. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Character Category:Cures Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Female